Last Name
by EllaBieber20
Summary: ure hanging out with friends is fun, but then there are dangers...example: a blue eyed mystery guy who introduces himself with only his first name. What do you do when you don't even know his last name?


**Last Name**

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
>Last night I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night I met a guy on the dance floor<br>And I let him call me baby_

Gabriella stood leaning against the bar the fourth glass on white chardonnay wine in her hand, she knew she should stop, but the wine felt so good in her system, she looked over to the door of the bar and noticed a nice tall, tanned guy walk in alone, no girl hanging off his arm and he didn't seem to be waiting for anyone, Gabriella set down her glass and stumbled over to the dance floor tripping into his arms

"Sorry" she said as he helped her stand upright

"Hey cutie, where ya from?" he asked as she stumbled back

"I'm sorry" Gabriella apologised once more

"Let's dance baby" he replied taking her back into his arms as a slow song came on

"I'm Gabriella Montez" she said smiling

"Troy" he said before spinning her around__

_And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name<em>

"Hey cutie, where ya from?" he asked as she stumbled back

"I'm sorry" Gabriella apologised once more

"Let's dance baby" he replied taking her back into his arms as a slow song came on

"I'm Gabriella Montez" she said smiling

"Troy" he said before spinning her around

_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot<br>Well it should have been a warning  
>I had no clue what I was getting into<br>So I blame it on the Cuervo  
>Oh where did my manners go? <em>

He led her to the front of the bar, she giggled drunkenly as his warm palm wrapped around her own. When they got to the door and out to the parking lot, the cold breeze shot around her bare legs like she was in a blizzard. Her mind becoming vaguely aware of the situation-starting with the old Pinto sitting there in front. But, her mind was still foggy...so foggy... But still dropped into the passenger seat and coughed as dust came up, from the seats.

Every bit of innocence had gone from Gabriella's mind as she blamed everything that was happening on those few glasses of Cuervo she had earlier, the sweet taste of Cuervo

_And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name<br>Here we go..._

Gabriella sunk down into his plush mattress, they had fierce shower sex and she was sore but happy, he was showering and she noticed the wine on the bedside table and she drank more then she had had mere hours ago, Troy came out and took them on a road trip.

_Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere  
>I gotta go<br>I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
>They say what happens here stays here<br>All of this will disappear  
>There's just one little problem...<em>

Gabriella woke up thinking about Elvis, and decided to sing his song Blue Suede Shoes Gabriella sang raising her left hand up and as she opened her eyes to carry on singing she noticed a new ring on her ring finger and has no idea how it got there, she ran outside with whatever she had, got into the car she didn't remembered owning and driving out of Vegas she didn't need to know what happened because what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas__

_I don't even know my last name  
>Oh my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know my last name<em>

Gabriella was now sat there, at home dumbfounded, what was her Last name, she was married, and now she doesn't know her last name.

"Uhh my mum would be so ashamed of me" Gabriella said as she fell back on her bed staring at her hand wondering what here last name was.

**Well I don't like the ending but this song was basically eating away at me, begging to be written, right, now MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 wrote the kind of sequel to this, problem is she wrote that BEFORE this so it kind of wouldn't lead on haha. Sooo yeah.**

**Here's this link - **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)7413492/1/  
><em>take out brackets you know the drill haha, <em>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**__


End file.
